K-DST
K-DST ("The Dust") is a classic rock station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which is hosted by Tommy Smith (voiced by Guns N' Roses frontman Axl Rose) and based in Los Santos. Description The station appears to have a gonzo sense of humor, as evident in several jingles; When all your buddies from the 70s have gone to rehab, we strongly encourage you to stay on; The Dust, and in of Smith's lines of dialogue, such as "You can cry about the miscarriage or keep drinking, rock on." and "For those of you coming to consciousness in a strange bed next to a fat chick with beer cans and underwear across the floor, run the hell out and get to the clinic" or even "It's not every day you hear that record-- wait, yes it is. I love it.", the latter being an apparent reference to the ever-looping songs of the in-game radios, as their playlists and talking lines aren't updated everyday like real-life radio stations. Three callers call into the station, and all of them criticise Smith for his DJ skills ("No-one understands what the hell you're saying"), and his seemingly underwhelming music career ("My God you were crap, you really sucked"), causing Smith to angrily insult them. According to one of the radio stingers, K-DST began broadcasting in 1970. Playlist *Foghat - Slow Ride (1975) *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Green River (1969) *Heart - Barracuda (1977) *KISS - Strutter (1974) *Toto - Hold the Line (1978) *Rod Stewart - Young Turks (1981) *Tom Petty - Runnin' Down a Dream (1989)* *Joe Cocker - Woman to Woman (1972)* *Humble Pie - Get Down to It (1973) *Grand Funk Railroad - Some Kind of Wonderful (1974) *Lynyrd Skynyrd - Free Bird (1974) *America - A Horse with No Name (1972) *The Who - Eminence Front (1982) *Boston - Smokin' (1976) *David Bowie - Somebody Up There Likes Me (1975) *Eddie Money - Two Tickets to Paradise (1978) *Billy Idol - White Wedding (1982) Songs marked with * don't appear in the Re-Released versions of the game. Deleted Song The Volume 3 of the soundtrack released in 2004 reveals a song which was planned to appear on the station but wasn't included in the final version. * Cream - White Room (1968) Video Trivia *This is favorite radio stations of Mike Toreno, Italian Mafia, San Andreas Bikers, Elvis and one of the Los Santos Vagos' favourite radio stations. *K-DST is the default radio station for all aircraft, except the Andromada and Skimmer, which play Radio X and CSR 103.9 respectively. *There is an ironic phrase said by Smith after the song "Green River" by Creedence Clearwater Revival. He says "This is a plaid shirt free zone. We're rockstars, people. Not lumberjacks". Creedence Clearwater Revival's lead singer, John Fogerty, often wore plaid shirts during concerts, and is commonly seen wearing one in publicity photos. *Sometimes, while idling, CJ may sing the chorus of the song "Young Turks" by Rod Stewart, before forgetting the rest of the chorus' lyrics. *"Get Down to It" by Humble Pie will automatically play whenever the player starts a Stadium Event. *A real life radio station named KDST (minus the hyphen) broadcasts from Dyersville, Iowa. It has been named "KDST" since 1988, though it plays country music rather than classic rock. *During the San Andreas Anniversary Weekend, it was possible to find a T-Shirt with the K-DST logo in the Special Crate drops in Grand Theft Auto Online. See also *Liberty Rock Radio - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV which also plays classic rock, as well as other songs by David Bowie, Heart, the Who, Rod Stewart, Foghat, Lynyrd Skynyrd and Steve Marriott as solo artist. *Los Santos Rock Radio - A station in Grand Theft Auto V which also plays classic rock, as well as other songs by Creedence Clearwater Revival, Humble Pie and Boston. *Emotion 98.3 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays other songs by Eddie Money and Toto. *V-Rock - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays another song by KISS. pl:K-DST Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Stations Category:Classic Rock Stations